


The Great Caper

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Games, Gen, Humor, Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus and Deceit play war with Roman.
Kudos: 5





	The Great Caper

If you’ve ever seen Lilo and Stitch 2, you would recognize the scene playing out in the dark side’s lounge in a heart-beat. The TV was hidden behind a large chalkboard. Detailed drawings of a defeated prince in red taking up the majority of the blackboard. Janus stood in front of the board, hands behind his back as they fisted a small fairy wand with a yellow star at the tip. He wasn’t wearing his usual get-up. Oh no, that wouldn’t do. He wore one of his best T-shirts, a belt slung over his shoulder and chest like a makeshift sash. There were “pins” on the belt, an assortment of hair clips and clip-on earrings that made the most dazzling of badges. On his head, he wore a bowl. In his and Remus’ eyes, it was a helmet. 

On the couch and carpet in front of Janus was a series of stuffed animals and, of course, Remus. Remus was dressed in a similar way to Janus but with fewer badges on his sash. He was watching Janus, arms behind his back as he stood on the couch with a straight back and puffed up chest.

“At ease,” Janus said and Remus’s hands dropped to his lap as he took a seat on the couch.

Janus cleared his throat and tapped the star of his wand on the chalkboard. 

“Today’s mission is to infiltrate the imagination and take Prince Roman down once and for all,” he announced to Remus and the mess of stuffed animals. He paused for a moment, allowing ample time for Remus to clap and shout to his heart’s content. 

“We will start on Duke Remus’ side of the imagination and sneak through the dark forest where we will rendezvous with the Dragon Witch. We will then wait for when Roman leaves his castle to water his precious roses, ambushing him and taking the castle for ourselves.”

The elaborate drawings on the chalkboard had shifted as Janus explained the plan, showing each point of the processes in high definition. Or, as high definition as chalk was capable of that is. When the chalk stopped moving, Janus turned back around to face Remus and the stuffies, grinning as he was met with applause. 

With a snap of their fingers, all evidence of their planning and the fact that they had been watching too much Lelo and Stitch lately vanished into thin air. Even their clothes popped back to normal, Janus wearing his usual hat and caplet while Remus wore the puffiest glitter monstrosity he could create. Nodding to each other, the two sides scurried from the lounge and to the large glass patio doors that led into Remus’ end of the imagination. 

* * *

Remus’ imagination was like a ball of playdough that had fallen onto the dirty kitchen floor. It was a collection of things that didn’t go together at all but with a little creative touch had become an abstract work of art. 

The patio opened up to the throne room of Remus’ castle, a place made up of monster bones and baby teeth. Thomas’ parents had always told him that a fairy came to take his baby teeth from under his pillow but in reality, Remus was the one who took them and he was much more of a goblin than a fairy.

Walking down a gaudy green carpet, Janus and Remus came to the front doors of the castle. Remus kicked them open and followed the rocky steps down to an overgrown path. The path was surrounded by a meadow of farting daisies which Remus poked open during their walk despite the glares Janus stabbed into his back.

The path eventually led out of the meadow and into the dark forest, a place full of twisted trees and hooting owls. Near the end of the forest was also a small cabin, the home of the dragon witch. She was standing outside of her home, dressed in a black gown and witch’s hat. 

The dragon witch smiled as she caught Janus and Remus’ eye, joining them on the path to where the dark forest ended and a new meadow began. This meadow was full of dazzling flowers some of which Janus recognized from the fantasy books Thomas sometimes borrowed from the library, the kinds with glitter painting the flowers and fairies dancing over them. 

Just as expected, Roman was walking around the outskirts of the meadow where his roses created a sharp barrier between his side of the imagination and Remus’. He was humming while he worked, a song from one of the latest KidsBop CDs Thomas’s parents had gifted him. 

“Is everyone ready?” Janus whispered.

The others nodded, brandishing their weapons and Janus did the same. A cane appeared in his hand. It had a black leather handle and magical markings carved into the metal to keep certain spells from snapping it in two.

With a battle cry, the three jumped out of the woods and over the wall of roses. Roman screeched at the sudden attack, too shocked to even move. Remus fell on top of Roman, sending the Prince tumbling into the grass, green stains marking up the white of his uniform. 

Janus helped Remus hold Roman down. Together they looked up at the dragon witch, expecting her two use her spells to transform the prince into a frog but the attack never came. Janus and Remus looked up at her expectantly, mouths falling to the dirt as they caught sight of her wide, cruel smile. 

“Thanks for setting this up, boys,” she said happily. “But you’re not the ones who are going to take his castle. Nor will you be keeping yours, Duke Remus.”

They had been set up. Of course, they were. The Dagon Witch was a formidable foe, one that constantly kept her enemies on their toes. The only problem was that Janus and Remus were clever too. They knew to only trust in each other and had made a separate plan, a plan B. 

Snapping his fingers, Remus took command of Roman’s roses. The flowers and their sharp stems rolled up into tight balls, creating giant thorn monsters with red roses for eyes. While one giant picked Roman up and locked him in its thorny belly, the others swarmed the Dragon Witch.

“Well played boys!” the Dragon Witch praised and she held up her hands, shooting bright yellow flames up at the thorn monsters. 

For every monster she burnt to dust, Remus conjured another. The game went on for what felt like hours until Janus managed to sneak up on the Dragon Witch and hook her around the neck with the curve of his cane. 

The Dragon Witch choked in surprise by the sneak attack and fell to her back, Janus holding her in place with his weapon still placed around her neck. Remus snapped his fingers again, thorns shooting up from the ground around the Dragon Witch and sealing her in a magical cell of thorns.

Janus detangled his cane from the Dragon Witch and the thorns, coming to stand triumphantly beside Remus as they smiled at their prisoners. 

“I’ll get you two back for this!” Roman growled from his cage inside the thorn monster’s belly. “Evil never wins!”

“It does today, dear brother,” Remus cooed, blowing a kiss at Roman before taking Janus’ hand in his. 

Giggling, the two dark sides ran off to the towering castle on Roman’s side of the imagination, dreaming of the makeover they planned to give it in the short amount of time they had before Roman broke through their monster and chased them back to the dark. 


End file.
